Volveré a ti
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Una confesión que logró transformar una despedida definitiva en la promesa de volver para siempre. One shot por bloqueo creativo tomando como protagonistas a… mejor léanlo y entérense de qué trata, estoy poco ocurrente para redactar el summary.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Volveré a ti"**

*** * ***

No podía creerlo.

Simplemente, algo así no le podía suceder a él, mucho menos en un momento como ese.

Se encontraba de pie frente a ella, totalmente desconcertado y aturdido. Sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

Cierto que había ido a despedirse, se lo debía por todas las aventuras y desventuras que habían compartido, por todas las veces que casi sin quererlo se habían aliado para salir de algún problema, pero el momento del adiós se había prolongado más de lo debido porque ella lo había querido así, al decirle esas palabras que a él no le parecían apropiadas.

Había tomado la decisión de irse lejos, en un viaje sin retorno para aclarar sus dudas, para solucionar sus problemas y por sobre todas las cosas, para olvidarse de una vez y para siempre de la que estaba seguro, jamás le profesaría el amor que él necesitaba, quería y merecía.

Pero cuando había concurrido a despedirse de la forma amable y amistosa que le caracterizaba, recibió una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Y allí estaba ahora. Creía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había golpeado a la puerta y ella había salido a recibirle, pero el tiempo en esas circunstancias siempre parecía avanzar más rápido o más despacio de lo que uno pudiera ser conciente, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto rato había estado de pie frente a ella, sin decir una sola palabra, sólo observándola con una mezcla de ternura, sorpresa y dolor.

Ternura, porque las palabras que había escuchado salir de los labios femeninos le llegaron directo al corazón, haciendo que su máscara de hombre rudo y despreocupado cayera y se hiciera mil pedazos frente a la bella chica.

Sorpresa, porque nunca pensó que ella albergara algún sentimiento distinto del de una sincera amistad hacia él. Ella siempre había estado allí para ayudarle, como la buena amiga que todos en algún momento necesitaban. Jamás pensó que ella sintiera cariño por alguien como él y sin embargo, lo había dicho claramente y sin rodeos.

Y dolor… Sí, dolor, porque a pesar de que le maravillaba descubrirse querido por alguien como ella, había algo que le impedía retribuirle, algo que le impedía decirle a ella, con toda la sinceridad que se merecía, que él compartía ese cariño.

¡Qué más quisiera él que lograr ser feliz al lado de una chica como ella! Pero todavía se encontraba reparando su resquebrajado corazón.

¿Cómo ofrecerle sólo un poco de cariño, siendo que ella merecía toneladas?

¿Cómo decirle que él sentía lo mismo, siendo que no era del todo verdad?

No, no podía engañarla ni engañarse a sí mismo, era mejor que esa ilusión se esfumara tal y cual como había llegado.

Era mejor seguir con su plan de alejarse, por lo menos por un tiempo y más adelante quizás…

Con el tiempo y con la certeza de ser libre de todo sentimiento que aún albergaba por ella, volver, y si todavía no era tarde, tratar de construir un futuro juntos.

Suspiró de forma cansina y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga.

Ella conservaba la mirada baja, como si buscara en el suelo que pisaba la fortaleza para levantar la vista y encararle.

¿Qué le sucedía? Ella jamás se había dejado amilanar, jamás había conocido el temor porque había tenido una vida dura, llena de dificultades y problemas que habían templado su carácter, pero ahora…

Ahora se enfrentaba a algo totalmente desconocido y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Cuando él había llegado a la casa, ella había sabido casi de inmediato que algo no andaba bien y que él había ido a comunicárselo. Lo notó en su semblante serio y abatido, en su mirada triste y decidida y también en su propio corazón.

El estúpido órgano dentro de su cuerpo se había encabritado al momento en que sus ojos detectaron la presencia de él frente a su puerta. ¿Desde cuándo le sucedía aquello? No podría decirlo con exactitud, sólo sabía que había comenzado un día cualquiera, haciéndole olvidar casi por completo todas sus dudas y falsas esperanzas.

Extrañamente y contra todo lo que ella esperaría de su propia reacción, ese secreto sentimiento fue creciendo cada vez más y más… y se sentía bien.

Aunque en toda historia, siempre existen los peros.

En un principio, a ella no le había importado, se conformaba con tenerlo cerca y de vez en cuando, contar con algo de su atención, pero después de escucharle hacía tan solo unos momentos decirle que se iba para nunca más volver, su mundo pareció desplomarse.

Y es que nunca llegó a imaginar que ya era demasiado tarde y que su otrora, obstinado y caprichoso corazón, ahora tenía un único motivo para latir con fuerza, así que no lo dudo más y se lo dijo, de la forma más explicita y convincente de la que fue capaz.

Desde ese momento habían permanecido en silencio. Ella, cabizbaja, avergonzada de su osadía, pero con la secreta esperanza de que él recapacitara, que abandonara sus planes y decidiera quedarse allí, con ella.

Por eso no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, por eso no prestó atención a la caída de la tarde en Nerima y por eso no se percató de que él había posado suavemente una de sus manos en su hombro hasta que él hizo que levantase su rostro, ayudándose con su otra mano.

Él tomó el mentón de la chica y suavemente la obligó a mirarlo, sonrió dulcemente y ella lo supo todo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, he sido una tonta y entiendo que quieras irte –se obligó a decir la frase con una fortaleza que no sentía-. Por favor, olvida lo que te he dicho y vete.

-No –contestó él con seriedad.

-¿No qué? –interrogó ella, sin querer hacerse falsas expectativas, pero rogando en su interior para que él recapacitara.

-No me pidas que olvide lo que dijiste porque no puedo ni quiero olvidarlo. Es lo más importante y bello que me han dicho nunca…

-Pero –interrumpió ella, siempre después de una frase como esa, venía un pero. Él soltó una risotada y se ganó un golpe nada cariñoso en las costillas.

-¡Auch! –exclamó con exageración.

-Pero –insistió ella con una mirada de seriedad que a él le recordó la importancia del momento. Ya habría tiempo para bromear más adelante, si es que ella consideraba que tendrían un más adelante.

-Pero debo marcharme –continuó él-, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que logre solucionar mis problemas…

-Sería más correcto decir… hasta que logres olvidarla –musitó con un hilo de voz, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada hacia un punto distante tras el chico.

-Conoces la historia mejor que nadie –contestó con algo de culpa-, tú también has sido partícipe de ella y aunque no me esperaba este desenlace, quiero que sepas…

-Ya lo sé –dijo con molestia-. Sé que la amas, que no puedes olvidarla y que quieres estar con ella y también sé que seguirás luchando por conquistarla hasta que ya no…

No pudo seguir hablando porque contra todo lo que ella hubiera esperado nunca, él la capturó en un fuerte abrazo y la beso, rudamente y casi a la fuerza, pero fue un beso después de todo.

Un beso que logró hacer que su cuerpo temblara; un beso que permitió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas; un beso que consiguió hacerla momentáneamente feliz y borrar todas las amarguras que por algunos años habían compartido.

-No lo sabes –dijo él, apenas separándola de sí, casi murmurando sus palabras con un profundo cariño que jamás pensó poder llegar a expresar; él, el chico más tímido de kilómetros a la redonda-. Es verdad que estuve enamorado de ella, pero ya no. Lo que necesito es tiempo. Te mereces a alguien que viva y muera por ti.

Ella lo observó dolida y trató de zafarse de su abrazo haciendo un movimiento brusco que él se encargó de detener.

-Yo quisiera ser ese alguien. Yo puedo ser ese alguien –dijo con convicción, sin quitar ni por un momento la vista de esos bellos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que no llegaban a escapar-, pero antes debo recoger todos los pedazos que he ido perdiendo en mi vida y rearmarlos. Sólo así podré ofrecerte mi vida completa y mi amor incondicional y puro.

Ella lo observaba sin saber qué decir. Él tenía razón y le pedía tiempo para olvidar todo lo malo, para librarse de todos sus fantasmas y para fortalecer sus sentimientos. Sonrió con alegría y el rostro de él pareció iluminarse.

-Me parece justo. ¿Volverás?

-Si la persona que amaré de ahora y para siempre me espera, volveré. Puede que mucho antes de lo que pienso.

-Entonces, la persona que ya te ama esperará día y noche a que se cumpla la promesa.

-Estaré aquí muy pronto, Ukyo, te lo prometo –dijo llevándose las manos de la chica a los labios.

-Más te vale que así sea porque no me gusta esperar en vano.

-Juro que no lo harás.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos, confirmando aquella promesa y reafirmando ese sentimiento que se estaba forjando a pasos agigantados dentro sus corazones.

-Te quiero mucho Ukyo, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi camarada.

-Y yo te quiero aún más Ryoga, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi camarada. Vuelve pronto… por favor –dijo abrazándose a él con desesperación.

-Lo haré –contestó él besando su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas que no había logrado contener por más tiempo-. Arreglaré mi vida anterior, mi vida antes de ti que había estado vacía y llena de ilusiones. Contigo ya nada será una ilusión, sólo espérame.

-Te esperaré. Ahora vete.

-Sí –dijo Ryoga acariciando los sedosos y largos cabellos castaños de la chica-. Te quiero.

-Vete ya, se hace tarde –contestó ella con falsa molestia. Él cargó su enorme mochila en su espalda y sonrió de medio lado para emprender la marcha-. Yo también te quiero Ryoga, estoy segura de que ni te imaginas cuánto –la chica soltó una risita traviesa y luego suspiró-. _"Ni siquiera yo sé cuánto_ –pensó mientras observaba la lejana silueta de él haciéndose cada vez más difusa-, _sólo sé que soy muy feliz, y lo seré mucho más a tu lado… cuando logres olvidarla. Si yo conseguí olvidarlo y volver a amar, tú también lo harás"_.

Él no miró ni una sola vez para atrás, no quería arrepentirse de su decisión si la observaba allí de pie. Y es que en verdad quería liberar su corazón de sus amarras.

Si emprendía ese viaje, tenía fe en volver renovado. La batalla por el corazón de Akane estaba perdida, ahora estaba decidido a librar otra batalla, una en donde él era su propio adversario.

Arreglaría su alma, curaría sus heridas y volvería a los brazos de esa buena mujer, porque él la quería y estaba seguro de que llegaría a amarla por sobre todas las cosas.

Sí, más temprano que tarde volvería por el ansiado premio, volvería a los brazos de su amiga para construir la bella historia de vida y amor que ambos se merecían.

_-"Estaré aquí pronto Ukyo_ –se dijo para sí_-. Volveré y seremos uno… compartiendo este amor para siempre"_.

La noche caía en Nerima y la despedida para siempre que Ryoga había tenido intención de concretar, se había transformado en un hasta pronto.

En la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, el chico eternamente perdido sonrió al comprobar que su corazón daba un vuelco al evocar el beso que le había dado a Ukyo ante la desesperación de no saber cómo hacerse escuchar.

Esa era una buena señal.

Esa, y el ya sentir aquella mezcla de melancolía y añoranza por una sonrisa, un rostro y unos cabellos ya familiares que siempre se convertían en su razón para volver una y otra vez al mismo lugar.

Sólo que ahora había una notoria diferencia. Cuando enfocaba su vista en la luna, su inconfundible compañera de viaje, la imagen que recordaba no era la de la chica de cortos cabellos azulados. No, esa imagen se hacía cada vez más difusa y su lugar iba siendo ocupado lentamente por unos largos cabellos castaños, unos ojos expresivos y una alegre sonrisa.

_-"Cuando logre verte con claridad en la luna, cuando mi corazón ya no pueda soportar más tu ausencia y cuando te escuche hablarme sin estar tú cerca, será el momento de volver a ti Ukyo _–pensó cerrando los ojos para tratar de guardar esa imagen y atesorarla por el mayor tiempo posible-. _Será la señal de que estoy listo para corresponder a tus sentimientos sin miedo a equivocarme"._

Sí, el evocar esa difusa imagen en la luna era una buena señal para él. Quizá muy pronto pudiera reconstruir los trozos rotos de su pasado reciente y entonces, estaba seguro que ya nada lo separaría de Ukyo… ni siquiera el fantasma de su amor por ella, la dulce Akane Tendo.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas finales: 

1.- He vuelto con este cortito ^^

No sé de dónde salió esto… Bueno, sí lo sé, pero la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de escribirlo. Fue una de esas ideas que te vienen de pronto y que no te dejan hasta que las llevas a palabras. Me suele ocurrir, sobre todo cuando escucho canciones (la música es otra de mis pasiones), así que este escrito responde a una de esas inspiraciones musicales.

Esto estuvo guardado por algunas semanas en mis borradores, hasta que hoy le quise dar una oportunidad de ver la luz. Tengo que aclarar que es mi primer intento de escribir algo que no sea un R&A, por lo que no sé cómo salió esto. A mí me gustó.

Como ya dije, la inspiración vino de una canción de una de mis bandas favoritas en este último tiempo: Muse (gran nombre, cuando no encuentro inspiración, allí tengo a mi musa, jaja). Un día no hace mucho, escuchando uno de sus discos puse atención a la letra de una de sus canciones: "Unintented"; es una canción que me encanta, así que la idea llegó solita, sólo tuve que buscar a los protagonistas idóneos y a mi cabecita llegaron Ryoga y Ukyo ^^

Quien no conozca la canción a la que me refiero y quiera conocerla, puede visitarme en mi rincón a través de mi perfil, allí la subí y es que me encanta en verdad.

2.- Quien quiera dejarme su opinión por este cortito, será muy bien recibida. A quien lo haya leído, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo ^^

Ya me despido por ahora. Debo aprovechar que cuento con algo de tiempo para seguir con mis otros proyectos que están bastante abandonados. Quien los esté siguiendo, ya trataré de ponerme al día, lo prometo. Poco a poco voy encontrando el tiempo para escribir.

Es todo, nos encontramos en otra oportunidad. Gracias por leer y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
